The War for Rivendell
by Saber and Blaze
Summary: While the Fellowship of the Ring is traveling Middle Earth, the Rivendell Elves are faced with an army of fell creatures, bent on their destruction.
1. Chapter One Whispers of War

Note: This tale was written by a number of people, and compiled by Saber and Blaze. We take no credit for the brilliance of this story (joke. Calm down.) OK, we take a little credit, but only 1/12 of the credit apiece, because there were quite a few authors. They were us, Saber (Elenna and Glorfindel) and Blaze (Alatiriel), Cimmerian (Azruk), Amanaduial the Archer (Amanaduial and Lindir), Arwen Baggins (Fëaelenawen), Celebmundoiel (Celebmundoiel), Manelwen (Keldin, Sillothwen, Daelothwen), Nevtalathiel (Thrakatburz), Rosa Baggins (Rosa Baggins), Daniel Telcontar (Aduchil) Viking Thunder (Hogarth) and Alkerin (Therin).  
  
None of us own Lord of the Rings, or make any claim to the LoTR empire. Nor are we saying JRR Tolkien had any input in this story. This is entirely extrapolation and imagination. Therefore, you have A) no right to sue us and B) No right to use the original characters without permission of the creators. Yes, we've taken liberties, but we consider them acceptable. R&R with comments, questions, complaints, whatever. But don't even bother to flame us. We won't respond.  
  
Love, Saber and Blaze  
  
ONE - Whispers of War  
  
Elenna Starsong fought hard to sit still and failed. Nervously, she drummed her fingers on her knee and tapped her foot. Lord Elrond had summoned her to the Hall of Records for a private conference, but he had yet to arrive. What in the name of Elbereth, could he want to talk to me for? she asked herself.  
  
But she didn't bother to contemplate an answer, because Lord Elrond himself suddenly entered the room. His blue robes were wrinkled and his hair, normally smooth, hung tangled around his face. Elenna looked at him in concern, and as his eyes met hers, she knew something was horribly wrong. His eyes, normally calm, were bright with emotion. Anger and fear ran rampant in them.  
  
"My lord, what is wrong?" She couldn't quite conceal the tremor in her voice.  
  
"Word has just come from Lorien. A host from Mordor has crossed the Nimrodel and is coming here."  
  
"Are you sure?" The elf-maid's blue eyes clouded with anxiety. She had come to Rivendell to dwell ten years ago, and had already come to love it as a place of peace. Now war threatened its very walls.  
  
"Completely sure. I have been up all night, trying to come up with some course of action to stem the tide of this evil."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"At least twenty thousand. Too great for the Galadhrim to even attempt to stall."  
  
"And too great for the flooding of the Bruinen to deter, I suppose."  
  
" Yes. We will have to fight. You, Elenna, will lead the forces of Rivendell into battle."  
  
"Me? But I'm a maiden. And I'm so much younger than the rest of the warriors. I don't have nearly enough experience. Maybe Glorfindel."  
  
"No. I have chosen you, and you will do this task."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Many reasons. Do you remember when the Fellowship of the Ring was formed, and I refused to allow you to represent the Elves? It was because I had a premonition that you would be needed here."  
  
Elenna interrupted. "And Glorfindel wouldn't let you send me."  
  
The elf lord smiled wanly. "True. He would not thank me for sending you on such a dangerous quest. But what we do now may be as dangerous. You truly are the best choice. This is your destiny, Elenna Starsong. If you cannot save Rivendell, no one can and no one will." Elrond frowned. "And you have intimate knowledge of the orcs' commander."  
  
Hot anger filled Elenna's heart. She reached over her shoulder and fingered her sword hilt. "Azruk," she muttered. Then, grasping the hilt, she drew the sword. Taking it in both hands, she knelt and presented it to Elrond. Pale sunlight shone on the curved blade, lighting one word carved on the silvery metal - Lalaith. "Command me, my lord Elrond. My blade and my life are forever pledged to you and Rivendell."  
  
Elenna and Lord Elrond spent a few hours going over maps of Rivendell and the surrounding area, discussing weaknesses and strengths. Finally, the lord nodded at Elenna.  
  
"I've kept you too long, child. It is nearly time for the noon meal, and Glorfindel will be wondering what is keeping you."  
  
Elenna rose. "Do not worry, Lord Elrond. We won't allow anything to happen to this place. Now get some rest."  
  
"There is one more thing, Elenna, one more reason Rivendell cannot be taken." Elrond glanced around nervously. "The Ring of Air, Vilya. If it were captured." he trailed off, and Elenna felt a new icy claw of fear grasp her heart. As if Rivendell itself weren't enough, now the fate of the world was in her hands. Glancing down, she saw the brown stripes of callus crossing her palm. I may not be a sorceress, nor a great commander, but I am a fighter. She looked up at Elrond again, all traces of fear gone from her face. Her jaw was set stubbornly, and a fierce fire burned in her eyes. The elf lord was surprised at the change, and a faint hope bloomed in his heart. Maybe, just maybe, they would succeed. Her words made him actually believe that Rivendell might survive.  
  
"I swear to you, Rivendell will never fall while I have strength left." Then, turning, Elenna Starsong strode out of the chamber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The snaga led Azruk a merry chase through the tunnels of Lugburz. "Hurry! Hurry!" the little orc whined as he scurried forward, his knuckles brushing the ground. "You have orders from High Up - mustn't be late!"  
  
Azruk cursed under his breath, thinking of a thousand bloody ways he'd like to slice the snaga as he crouched to make it through a low doorway. It had been a year or two since he had been on any missions for the Eye, and he felt a burning desire to march, to fight, to conquer. And he had a feeling that he would be doing those things before long. A fierce grin on his face, he continued to follow the snaga.  
  
After some time of running crouched through narrow tunnels, Azruk was finally brought to a large room with a high, vaulted ceiling. The air felt close and stuffy, and a foul stench permeated the room, disgusting even an orc.  
  
"Wait here." The snaga glanced over his shoulder once and dashed off as if the very Nazgul were chasing him. Azruk stood nervously, wondering what was about to befall him.  
  
Suddenly a chill wind blew into the room. Azruk shivered as it moved across his thick hide.  
  
"Well, Azruk," a voice said. The Uruk-hai fell to his knees. He had heard this voice before only once - when he had been on Lugburz duty and had accidentally wandered into the top chamber. It was the voice of the Dark Lord. Powerful and deep as the fires that burned in Mount Doom, but reeking of pure evil, it whispered in Azruk's ear - a whisper more terrifying than a shout. "I have a task for you to perform." Azruk could only crouch lower and nod his head. "You are to lead a great host out of my lands and over the Misty Mountains. There, you are to conquer the House of Elrond, Rivendell."  
  
Azruk raised his head. "I will kill all who dwell there!" he said fiercely, hoping against hope that the Dark Lord would be pleased.  
  
"I care not. I only have one task for you - I have been told that the elf Elrond carries a Ring of Power. Bring it to me. And I believe there are some halflings at that house - bring them to me as well. And if you should fail." the voice, terrifying before, now became deathly cold. Azruk pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block it out.  
  
"I shall not fail, my Lord." 


	2. Chapter Two An Ill Wind

TWO - An Ill Wind  
  
Amanaduial Tuarcuar sighted along the arrow, focusing on the brown rabbit nibbling grass a few yards in front of her. Pulling back the arrow and drawing in her breath, she prepared to shoot.  
  
Suddenly a horse shot past, sending the rabbit scurrying for cover far out of sight. Aman slackened her bowstring and irritably muttered an oath. "Aye, that's right! Thunder past, scaring away my dinner! Don't worry about what I think!"  
  
The rider whirled her horse around, her hand clenched firmly on the hilt of her sword. "What is your business here, stranger?" she said, her voice tinged with suspicion.  
  
"I'm trying to hunt something for my supper, Elenna Starsong. And I am no stranger either to you or to this land!" Aman replied, trying hard to keep a straight face. She and Elenna had met a hundred or so years ago, and had traveled together on many an adventure or battle. "If you are going to scare off all of the game, you and your lord had better be prepared to feed a hungry wanderer."  
  
Elenna laughed and dismounted, she and Aman grasping each other's forearms in a warrior's greeting. "The Lord would be happy to offer you food and shelter. Do you have a horse?"  
  
"I didn't bring one with me, no. Yours is a fine beast." She stepped forward and eyed the tall gray stallion. "Battle trained, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes, Celebdae is a beauty, isn't he? And fierce as a warrior in a pinch. But don't think to catch me off guard by praising my horse. How are you going to get to Rivendell by the evening meal without a horse? Celebdae has been running hard for two days, and I don't think he can bear us both."  
  
"I believe I can get there before you anyway."  
  
"Without a horse? How?"  
  
Aman didn't answer the question. "Go on now! Hurry!" Elenna rolled her eyes and did as the other maiden said, cantering lightly off through the trees. Amanaduial watched her go. After the horse and rider were out of sight, she cried a spell word of summoning. A few seconds later, a black horse galloped out from the forest behind her. He was wearing heavy spiked armor, the kind which was found only on the beasts of Sauron's forces. Aman frowned. She had heard rumors on the wind of a fell army drawing closer, and now it must be very close indeed. She stripped away the armor and mounted it, nudging it forward with a few whispered words. She would meet Elenna at Rivendell, and question her further about the state of this land.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A little while later Elenna stood by the River Bruinen as her horse drank his fill from the clear water. Behind her, she could hear the sound of hoof beats crunching on the small stones leading up to the riverbank. Not quite sure who it was, she turned, ready to fight if it was an orc. Instead, her eyes were met with a brown horse. On its back was an elf- maiden with long dark hair. Elenna frowned. Was her army fated to be made up completely of maidens? Still, she stood her ground as the rider approached.  
  
"Mae govannen, Elenna! Do you not recognize me? Fëaelenawen, daughter of Elrond?"  
  
"Of course! You left for Mirkwood long ago, am I right? Why are you back now?"  
  
"I thought it was time I visited my father." Fëa smiled brightly, and then stopped as she saw Elenna's grim face. "Why do you grimace so? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Come with me back to Rivendell. I'll explain when we get there."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Elenna and Fëa rode back to Elrond's house, a trumpeting neigh could be heard from the forest on their left. Elenna drew her sword, preparing to fight the orcs that she was sure were about to attack them. Fëa stared at her incredulously. "Why do you prepare for battle? This is my father's land! Nothing comes here that he doesn't give leave."  
  
Elenna ignored her, continuing to try to see what was coming. Another neigh and she could see it - a white elven horse. "Asfaloth!" she cried, urging her own horse forward. "Glorfindel!" she shouted. "What news from the north?"  
  
The golden-haired rider reined his mount in. "Not much. I met a scouting party of maybe 10 orcs, but nothing larger." He leaned forward and kissed her quickly on the mouth. "And what news from the west?"  
  
"Nothing, except for finding a few old friends. Amanaduial and Fëaelenawen, here."  
  
Glorfindel smiled and nodded his head at Fëa. "We should hurry back - Elrond will be wanting to hear our tidings."  
  
Their three horses cantered off, leaving behind only empty forest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Elenna and her companions arrived at Rivendell, a new guest was being welcomed. Elrond came forward and embraced a tall maiden with long, golden hair. "Welcome, Celebmundoiel, to Rivendell. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"My lady Galadriel heard of your peril, Lord Elrond. I have been sent by her to assist you in any way I can." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and smoothed the skirt of her riding gown. Elenna groaned inwardly as she dismounted. Wonderful. Now I have to deal with a spoiled princess who will no doubt want to pause the war so she can fix a chipped nail.  
  
Elrond gestured for Elenna to come over. "This is Elenna Starsong. She commands Rivendell's forces."  
  
Celebmundoiel looked at Elenna with disdain. "She does? Surely there is some mistake! Has Glorfindel been injured?"  
  
Glorfindel also got off his horse and came to where Elenna was standing. "No, I am just fine."  
  
"Then why is a maiden commanding the defense of Rivendell?"  
  
"I have my reasons, Celebmundoiel," said Elrond, a slight chill coming into his voice. "Now I trust you are weary from your long journey. Allow me to direct you to your chamber."  
  
As she was led away, the blonde princess shot a look of pure venom back at Elenna, who rolled her eyes and turned away. "Well, nobody said this job would be easy," Glorfindel chuckled as he led Elenna inside Rivendell.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Azruk sat at a makeshift camp table a few miles southeast of Rivendell. His officers gorged themselves on the meat of captured horses, and a few more horrifying dishes. On his left the archer Narcis, an Uruk of unparalleled skill with the bow, recounted the capture of two elven scouts.  
  
The time of carnage was nearing. Azruk looked around the camp and grinned fiercely. His crebain scouts had reported that the elven defenses were sparse and disorganized. The orcs howled, dancing around the fire upon which roasted something that was not a horse.  
  
Azalel, the great black stallion reared up and snorted aloud, his demon blood raging to ride into war. His blood red eyes, deathlike and cold, gleamed at his master in anticipation. Most of the orc army would be on foot; their large numbers would run screaming and hurl their collective mass at the elves, forming a cushion for the elf arrows that would rain down. So that the melee warriors could rush in and raise hell, with a handful of wargs and crebain to cause nuisance and distraction, paving the way for the Uruks to move in for the final kill. Azruk tore at a chunk of meat, bloodlust and confidence thrilling through his veins. Soon, very soon, Elrond would fall, and Rivendell would be his.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As darkness fell, a great force walked in the twilight through the Uruk camp. No one she traveled with now knew her real name, but the orcs called her Thrakatburz, bringer of darkness. All but the strongest feared her for though she walked in the form of an elf-woman, she had a great hidden strength and could over power even the greatest warrior at need. She seldom entered battles, knowing that her strength was in her mind, her tactics, ambushes and surprise attacks. Disobeying her orders was often the last thing an orc did.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elenna paced by the side of the little stream. Her mind hadn't been so troubled for as long as she could remember. So Azruk himself leads the host of the Dark Lord. she thought to herself. And a massive host it is at that. At least 20,000 orcs. Plus the Wargs and, may the Valar help us, the Uruk- hai. And Azruk is no fool - that much I know. She ceased pacing and sat down on a nearby rock. The water chuckled and babbled next to her, and she leaned down, running her fingers through the clear stream. Our army isn't great enough - we have mostly archers. Elrond's sons are gone with the Dunedain. That is two less hand-to-hand fighters. And there is no chance that they could be summoned in time. And to top it off, Rivendell's army is commanded by a maiden with no command experience! But another part of her spoke up. I swore revenge on Azruk long ago. I WILL kill him, for what he has done to me.and to my sister. Then, standing up, she strode proudly back into Rivendell. War was creeping ever closer, and she did not have time for fear and worry. On the way in, she was met by Glorfindel. "El, you have to come and eat something - it wouldn't do for our fearless leader to faint from hunger." He smiled, and she tried to return his good cheer. Seeing the worry etched on her face, Glorfindel went on. "You'll make yourself ill if you keep troubling yourself. We will triumph over Mordor's army." He put his arm around her waist and drew her close. She held him tightly - At least Glorfindel will be with me. I know I can rely on him, she thought before allowing herself to be led to the dining chamber. 


	3. Chapter Three Of Disasters and Sorcery

THREE - Of Disasters and Sorcery  
  
Amanaduial Tuarcuar sat alone on Rivendell's roof. In her mind, she reviewed the conversation she had had with Elenna after the evening meal.  
  
"The orcs are camped here," Elenna had said, pointing to a map. The spot was a few miles to the southeast. "Our scouts sent to investigate have not returned. What information we have is incredibly scanty."  
  
"Who is leading these orcs?" Aman asked.  
  
"Azruk." Elenna's voice grew sharp as a sword when she said the name. Aman knew her reasons for hating the Uruk-hai general. Elenna and Aman had talked for a few hours, and then Elenna had left. Now, Aman was formulating her own plan. She knew how much the lack of information about the enemy worried Elenna, and she knew how deadly it could be if the elves were not prepared for their enemies' attack.  
  
Standing suddenly, the red-haired elf witch stood. Throwing out her arms, she began to chant. ""Bela ed' templa. Atost en' entula orme." Aman's vision went dark for a few seconds. When it cleared again, she found herself standing outside a black tent. Good. The spell worked. I am in the orc camp. she thought to herself. Behind her, she heard a gasp. Whirling around, she saw a crook-legged orc staring at her in surprise. He moved to shout for help, but Aman leapt forward and grabbed him by the throat. "Nai turamin!" she whispered. The captured orc stood perfectly still as Amanaduial Tuarcuar melted into him. The orc/Aman grinned fiercely. Now she could easily walk through Azruk's camp without detection, in the form of one of his own servants.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Celebmundoiel sat on her balcony, frustrated and angry at this turn of events. Elenna Starsong in command of Rivendell's army? she thought incredulously. She has no experience! How can Lord Elrond expect a maiden, and a young one at that, to be able to save Rivendell? The blonde elf stared out at the main building of Rivendell, wondering what she should do. Abruptly, something caught her eye. It was a flash of red hair. It must be that witch. What is she doing on the roof? The next thing Celebmundoiel knew, the witch had vanished.  
  
"What in Elbereth's name?" she thought. "Does Elrond know of this?" Fearing that the witch had done some harm, she grabbed her bow and quiver and went to find Elrond herself, and woe betide any who got in her way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elenna sat on a stool in the stables, sharpening her sword, Lalaith.  
  
"Soon, Celebdae. Soon we will have to fight. Any day now, I expect. Menelhach and Nolvennion have been captured and killed. I don't dare send any more scouts. We shall have to fight to protect the rest of our folk, especially Lord Elrond. He must not be taken." She didn't dare to tell even her horse why Lord Elrond's capture would be the most terrible thing that could possibly happen. After all, walls have rats, even in Rivendell, and rats have ears.  
  
Standing quickly, Elenna sheathed her sword and walked back into the House, hoping to find Keldin, the fletcher. Instead, she came face to face with the tall blonde maiden, who was carrying a strung bow. Celebmundoiel tossed her hair and looked at Elenna as many people would look at a large piece of something vile stuck to the bottom of their shoe.  
  
"May I help you?" Elenna asked, irritated by Celebmundoiel's expression.  
  
"No. I wish only to speak to Lord Elrond."  
  
"He is indisposed."  
  
The blonde maiden made an aggravated noise. "I am Celebmundoiel, the niece of Galadriel. You have no right to prevent me from seeing Lord Elrond, girl. Do not get in my way."  
  
"It would be wise not to threaten me. Your name means nothing here, Celebmundoiel niece of Galadriel. I am the commander of Rivendell's forces. If you have a question, comment, or complaint, you may address them to me."  
  
Suddenly, Fëaelenawen dashed through the door, sobbing hysterically. Elenna caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"Fëa! What in Manwe's name is the matter?"  
  
"My father! He's been taken prisoner!" Elenna couldn't quite stifle a gasp.  
  
"What? How did it happen? Where?"  
  
"Well, we were out riding along the Bruinen. I was watering Condelia, and my father rode ahead. When I caught up, he was gone!"  
  
"How do you know he wasn't just looking around?" Elenna asked, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Does a person usually struggle wildly while just looking around? There were bits of his robes scattered everywhere, some bloody. The grass was ripped and flattened in places. I know he was captured!"  
  
"Well, Elenna? It seems to me that you have allowed this to happen!" Celebmundoiel snarled.  
  
"Celeb!" Fea interrupted. "That isn't fair! You may be my cousin, but that isn't right at all! Elenna isn't responsible for this!"  
  
"Yes, I am," Elenna said softly. "I should have gone with you two, or at least done something like that. I shouldn't have let him go. Why would he?"  
  
Fea smiled grimly. "His house is threatened by a terrible enemy. In truth, we weren't merely riding. We were scouting. Do you think my father would just stand back and watch as the forces of Mordor overcome Rivendell?"  
  
"Tell me, commander of all Rivendell's forces, how do you propose to rescue Lord Elrond?" Celebmundoiel asked haughtily.  
  
"I don't know, but I shall think of something. I swear it."  
  
"What's there to think about? You ride to the orc camp, grab the Lord, and ride out again. If any orcs get in your way, you kill them. Was that so difficult, o fearless leader? It sounds to me like you're afraid."  
  
Elenna clenched her fist to prevent herself from drawing the sword at her belt. "That is a brilliant suggestion, if your aim is to divide our army and sacrifice a few dozen lives needlessly. This isn't the time to be a hero. You follow my orders to the letter and we may have a chance of getting him back alive." Then, pivoting on her heel, she strode out of the room, her fist still clenched tight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amanaduial walked through the camp alone, her orc disguise easily covering her. She hoped she was acting appropriately, though she did not know the standards of behavior for orcs.  
  
As she walked, she sensed a change in the atmosphere of the camp. Silence. She could see the shadowy shape of a woman open the flap of a tent and enter. Aman snuck closer and peered into the cloth tent. The stench of burning animal fat hit her, and she nearly gagged. Fighting through the nausea, she could see the form of the woman kicking something that lay on the floor. It let out a loud groan, and the elf, yes, it was an elf, Aman could see, stepped away. It was then that Amanaduial Tuarcuar could see what it was that had groaned.  
  
On the floor, his elegant robes bloody and torn, lay Elrond Halfelven. His face was bruised and swollen, and he didn't seem to be conscious. "No." gasped Aman. There was nothing she could do to help him, except one thing. She shucked the orc disguise and sprinted out of the enemy camp. Elenna must hear of this. 


	4. Chapter Four Searching for Solutions

FOUR - Searching For Solutions  
  
Keldin grumbled, annoyed at being interrupted. He had been sitting in his workshop much of the night, trying to build a better arrow. The Elves were now using a simple razor arrowhead, nothing more. The enemies are going to have thick armor. That means more arrows will be needed he thought to himself, irritated. He twirled an Elvish arrow in his fingers.  
  
"Keldin, have you found something we can use?" Elenna asked, her voice impatient and her eyes glinting. The longer she waited, the more anxious she became. Lord Elrond was captured, and her army's weapons weren't enough to make even a small dent in Azruk's forces.  
  
"No," the fletcher said softly. "I have not found it. But patience, my dear. Patience. It will come."  
  
"We don't have time for patience! The forces of Mordor could be knocking on our door at any second, and Lord Elrond has been taken!" Elenna immediately regretted shouting at Keldin, so she added, "Your arrows are worth waiting for, but we really don't have time."  
  
Keldin turned his gaze on the elf-maiden, his unnervingly calm gray eyes holding her blue ones. "My dear, the idea will come to me soon and then I can get your arrows to you. But bothering me will only hinder the process."  
  
Elenna sighed. "Fine. I hope to see you at the council tonight." She tapped the door with her knuckle before leaving.  
  
Turning back to his work table, Keldin's glance fell upon a glass cup filled with water that Elenna had brought him. His eyes went wide as he picked up the cup, spilling some of the water. Brilliant, he thought. This will be my best idea yet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the hallway, Elenna met Glorfindel. He took one look at her exasperated expression and asked, "He hasn't come up with anything yet, has he?"  
  
"No. I'm praying for a revelation by the council tonight. Otherwise there simply won't be time to get everything ready." Suddenly she realized that she could hear the sound of someone breathing behind her. "I can hear you, whoever you are. Come out and explain to me why you have been eavesdropping."  
  
Celebmundoiel came out from behind a door, red faced. "I wasn't eavesdropping!" she said angrily. "I just happened to overhear. Why are you even bothering to wait for that idiotic fletcher to come up with something? Don't you understand that Elrond could be dead?"  
  
Elenna willed herself to keep her temper. "Of course I understand that. But without a new arrow design, we have no hope."  
  
"We have no hope anyway!" Celebmundoiel nearly shouted. Then she rounded on Glorfindel. "What chance do you think Elrond has with this fool commanding the army? Had your wits gone begging when you agreed to let her command instead of you? I think you only agreed because you two are lovers."  
  
Glorfindel, who generally didn't lose his temper, held Elenna's sword hand as she reached for her blade. He turned to the furious niece of Galadriel. "I did not agree for any such reason, Lady Celebmundoiel. Truly, I do love Elenna, but Lord Elrond put her in charge, not me. And if you do not trust his judgment, you are more of a fool than any of your ignorant ranting can show you."  
  
Then Elenna spoke. "I see that you are trying to undermine my command. You are upset because I will not let you run off on a one-maiden mission to save Elrond. Please go find something productive to do. I tire of listening to your whining."  
  
Celebmundoiel looked for a second like she was going to jump at Elenna, but instead whirled around and stomped down the hall. After she was out of sight, Elenna rolled her eyes and went back to the library, followed by Glorfindel. They had work to do.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Keldin muttered aloud as his fingers moved deftly over the shaft of his newest creation. He twirled the arrow in his hands and as he did, his muttering became louder. "Mallome, I do not know if this will work. This arrow will need a thick bow and a very strong archer to fire it at sound speed. But it is worth a try, eh?" With the orcs practically at Rivendell's door and the Lord of Imladris captured, time was of the essence. Even Keldin was hurrying about his task.  
  
The wood of the shaft was mallorn. It was light and flexible, but would hold the weight of the head well. The arrowhead was made in three parts: one, the base that held the head on the shaft. It was composed of three steel claws that held the second part of the arrow, the glass component. This was rather weighty and would throw off the balance some, but he could fix that later with a glass nock and a steel band around the feather. The steel tip was like a barb and wouldn't do much damage until it hit something hard - like armor. As the arrow hit its mark, the glass would shatter, causing great damage to the foe. When pulled out, the three steel prongs that held the glass in place would snap inward, making a worse wound. If pulled out correctly, the arrow would take on its final transformation. Linna-gur.  
  
Keldin touched the feathers, and then pulled them out. Re-notching the end of the arrow with his small carving knife, he cut a spiral for the feather to be fit in. "A flu-flu would be good. It would cause more trouble for our foe, right, Mallome." He smiled as he glued the feathers back in place, then he carefully fit the steel rings on the end and last but not least, the glass nock. It was made of elven glass that would not break easily and shone like a star in the night, so they could find their arrows again. "Come, we must test it." He grabbed his bow and the dozen arrows that he had made in the span of a day. Setting them in his specially made quiver, he set out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elenna sat in Lord Elrond's great chair in the council chamber. Being on the dais made her a little nervous, for, had things been normal, it would not be her place to sit here. However, nothing at all was normal.  
  
"All right, friends. As you know, we are likely to see battle tomorrow. We must rescue Lord Elrond before he is broken by torture."  
  
A voice shouted from the back. "Lord Elrond will never surrender!"  
  
"Elrond Halfelven is a great lord, but Azruk is cruel. I hope that our lord will survive, but practicality leads me to believe otherwise unless we do something soon. Keldin, have you found anything?"  
  
"Yes. I have invented a new arrow, but I don't have enough to supply every archer in this army, and my design is far from perfect."  
  
"Well, you have tonight to finish. Stay up until dawn's light if you must, but we have to be ready by sunrise tomorrow," Elenna ordered. Keldin looked annoyed at being commanded thus, but she had other things on her mind.  
  
"Tomorrow, the battle will begin. The Bruinen is a terrible place to fight, but it's the best we can do. Our archers will have to shoot from the trees, and the rest of us will be spending most of our time in the river. Now that Elrond has been captured, we cannot flood the valley. Archers, Azruk has thousands of orcs that are nothing but arrow fodder. They are meant to be a distraction so that you won't notice the Uruk-hai. Don't waste your arrows. Form crews - some shooting for orcs, some for Wargs, some for Uruk-hai. The sword and dagger fighters should go primarily for the Uruks. And leave Azruk to me. We have an old score to settle."  
  
Elenna stopped, and Keldin caught her eye. He knew of what she spoke. Ten years ago, the Uruk-hai general had found Elenna's little sister, Lalaith, playing in the woods. He had killed Lalaith and brutally tortured Elenna. When Keldin's wife, Mallome, had tried to stop him, he killed her as well. Elenna had sworn to kill Azruk with the very blade she had named for her sister. Then, coming out of her reverie, she addressed Keldin again.  
  
"You had best go back to your workshop, friend. We shall need those arrows very soon."  
  
Keldin growled, a low rumbling noise that made the elves seated next to him sidle away. They dare to rush me? he thought. The arrows will be flimsy if I hurry. But the orcs won't wait, I suppose. She has a point. He stood and made his way forward to the dais where Elenna sat.  
  
"I have them almost finished. I just need to do a bit of refining and then the archers can come and get them. I have enough to supply 40 archers, if they get 36 each. Choose 40 of your strongest and most accurate, for these arrows are heavy and the balance is very different from what they are used to." His voice seemed gruff, but it immediately caught everyone's attention.  
  
"You have them done!" Glorfindel said, clapping a hand to his friend's shoulder. "It would be a great asset to us if we had them for tomorrow." He and Elenna came off the platform, and Keldin handed them each a prototype of linna-gûr.  
  
"These are incredible, Keldin!" Elenna exclaimed.  
  
He nodded slowly, crossing his massive arms over his chest, looking down his nose at the tough warrior maid. "They can be used twice. The first form is the shatterstar. It will pierce any armor and create a terrible wound. The next form is the most deadly. Linna-gur. It shrieks as it flies, making a sound that will deafen any Warg, causing pandemonium in their ranks." He took a deep breath and continued. "That will buy you enough time to eliminate most of the Wargs, leaving only the orcs and Uruks. Remember that you only have a few of these, so spend them wisely. And be careful when you remove them. Twist and pull."  
  
Elenna smiled up at him, an expression that almost made you forget that she was a fearless warrior. Keldin was forcibly reminded of the way the Elenna had been before her sister and his wife were killed. "Good. Thank you, Keldin." She clasped his arm and then quickly walked out of the door. "I'll have forty of my strongest stop by your workshop tonight." She disappeared around a corner, and the other commanders followed her.  
  
Keldin sighed as he watched the rest of the warriors file out. "I know, Mallome. She reminds me so much of you," he muttered as he left through the back door. 


	5. Chapter Five Playing the Hero

FIVE - Playing the Hero  
  
Celebmundoiel checked the tension on her bowstring before slinging it and her quiver over her shoulder. "Sorry, Elenna," she whispered in the darkness. "But I just can't wait any longer. I have to save Lord Elrond. You'll thank me when we get back." And silently she slipped out of Rivendell's grounds and into the surrounding forests.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amanaduial Tuarcuar crouched in the branches of an oak tree, watching the orc camp from afar. Her elven vision allowed her to see the inner workings of the camp, and her witch's memory recorded everything she saw. Finally, she slid down the tree's trunk, running lightly through the forest toward Rivendell. She wished she could afford the noise her chanting would cause, so that she could use the transport spell, but she didn't know where the yrch might walk, or how well they could hear her.  
  
About a mile from her tree, Aman stopped to use her transport spell. "Bela ed'." But her speech was cut off by the feeling of an extremely sharp dagger pressed against her throat.  
  
"Don't move, witch," a voice said, but it was not the growl of an orc. It was high, musical, and thoroughly angry.  
  
"I think, my dear Celebmundoiel," Aman said, wincing as the dagger point nicked the soft skin of her neck, "that neither Elenna, nor Elrond, nor any other elf, would thank you for killing the most powerful sorceress that the Rivendell army has." Aman's droll tone enraged Celeb even more.  
  
"What are you doing here? Orchestrating some betrayal?"  
  
"Scouting. Elenna wishes to know the orc army's numbers, so I came to get them for her. And what of you? Why are you here?"  
  
Celeb released her hold on Aman, but did not sheathe her dagger. "I am here to rescue Elrond. I will not sit and wait, afraid, like Elenna. He could be dead right now!"  
  
Aman smiled, amused. "You are a fool, Celebmundoiel of Lorien. But what do I care? You will soon be a dead fool. The yrch number twenty-thousand. Rescue Elrond? Trying that will kill him faster than if you stabbed him yourself. But good luck." The sorceress turned to go, but Celeb grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"I do not trust you, witch. You and your magics are pure deceit. Fawning up to Elenna, magicking yourself off the roof. That is BLACK magic."  
  
Aman fingered the hilt of her dirk, but didn't draw. "I have no quarrel with you, Celebmundoiel. You may be a fool, but I respect your aunt Galadriel. Go ahead. Go to the camp. I care not."  
  
And with that, Aman turned on her heel and ran towards the ford of the Bruinen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The orcs cleared away from Elrond as soon as they caught sight of Thrakatburz approaching. They had been prodding the elf lord with the points of their swords, whispering to him what they would do to him later. But none dared interfere with Thrakatburz's plan for the unfortunate elf. She could, and would, put them to death in an instant if they got in her way. Fortunately, she was far too focused on her task to be irritated by a band of snaga.  
  
"So, Elrond Halfelven," she said seductively, her voice as smooth as cream and as poisonous as nightshade. "You think you can hide the Ring of Air from me? I promise to give you a clean death if you tell me where it is. Now."  
  
Elrond glared up at the elf woman, his eyes full of consternation. Thrakatburz felt almost ashamed, a feeling she hadn't had for centuries. She wished that she were wearing something besides an extremely low-cut black dress, shot through with red. Before the elf lord's stare, she felt like a child caught in a fib.  
  
But she regained composure instantly. "Don't worry, my lord," she said, mockingly. "You'll soon tell me everything I want to know. More than that, actually. You'll tell me everything I need, and then you'll tell me much that I don't need, and many things that don't interest me at all, just to stop the pain.  
  
When Elrond's face didn't shift, Thrakatburz smiled predatorily. "I'm glad you've chosen this way. It is much more fun."  
  
She laughed, a high, cold sound, and the guards flinched. Then the woman stood and kicked Elrond viciously, causing him to double up with a cry.  
  
"Carry him to my tent!" she ordered, smiling to herself. Thrakatburz would know where the Ring of Air was hidden before the dawn, and Sauron would reward her greatly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The archers watched in interest as Keldin counted out arrows, laying them in the warriors' arms as if they were made of most fragile crystal. Which, to be honest, they were. If the glass shatterstar should break now, the arrows wouldn't be worth anything.  
  
"Be careful with these. Use them sparingly, and try to reuse," the massive elf said in a booming voice that echoed and reverberated around the walls of his workshop.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he gasped in pain, bringing a hand up to cover his scar. It seared white-hot and he winced as the pain ricocheted down the right side of his body. "By Elbereth," he whispered.  
  
The nearest warrior caught Keldin as he fell to his knees. "What is wrong, sir?" he asked, trying to steady the shaking elf.  
  
"I.I don't know, son. But hurry and count these out, or Elenna will have my head," Keldin whispered, finding it hard to catch his breath. It felt as if someone had stuck a fiery knife in his back, and another in his cheek. "Thirty-six each," he ordered, pulling back his hand from the old, knotted scar. Then he gasped. Keldin's fingers were covered with thick red blood. It ran down his face and onto his tunic, like it had so many years before. "Oh, Elbereth," he whispered, staring in horror at the blood on his fingers, panic tearing through years of careful self-discipline. "I thought I killed her."  
  
Then he slid into the deep, cool well of unconsciousness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elenna sat on a chair beside Keldin's bed. The fletcher lay beneath several blankets, unconscious still. His face had been bandaged and the flow of blood staunched, but that didn't ease Elenna's mind. What could have brought this on? She had known Keldin since she was a child, and he had always had such a scar. It was no recent wound not fully healed. The wounded elf began to toss and turn, muttering the word "Thrakatburz" over and over. Elenna knew not what that meant, and judging by the tears that ran down Keldin's cheeks, she did not wish to find out. She bathed Keldin's brow with a cool cloth, whispering soothingly to him. Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her and turned around.  
  
"How is Keldin, El?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"He will live. He's tougher than that, just to die from a little blood." Elenna laughed slightly. "And if he knew that you were worried, you would never live it down. How is the army?"  
  
"I bring news. Celebmundoiel and Aman are both missing."  
  
"What? Where did they go?"  
  
"Our scouts spotted Celebmundoiel heading towards the orc camp. Aman as well."  
  
"Do they not understand anything? This isn't the time to play the hero! If they go there, they'll be killed. And if our army loses just one warrior, we could fail. We could fail anyway! Our only advantage is our unity!"  
  
"All right, all right! Don't shout at me anymore, my lady Commander!" Glorfindel kissed Elenna's forehead.  
  
"Playing the hero? I hope that isn't what you think I was doing," Amanaduial said, mock-indignantly as she swung in from the open window. Elenna jumped nearly six inches in her seat, her hand grabbing her sword hilt. Glorfindel merely laughed, remembering the long-ago time when a red- haired elf child ran her guardian ragged with her climbing antics.  
  
"Aman, friend, I am glad that you are here again." Glorfindel's rich voice broke off at the sight of Aman's face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The red-haired witch was staring at Keldin. She looked as though she had just remembered something, something that she would much prefer to have remained forgotten. Elenna watched her friend, worried. They were only one year apart in age, and had grown up together, but this was the first time that Amanaduial Tuarcuar had ever looked truly terrified.  
  
"What.what happened to him?" Aman asked.  
  
"Just a flesh wound," Elenna tried to reassure her. "Something old."  
  
"Where?" Aman's sharp voice cut like a knife.  
  
"On his - "  
  
"Throat." The last word was whispered. Aman crouched beside Keldin, her hand over the bandage that covered his injury. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, concentrating.  
  
"By the Valar." Aman said, her voice tight in fear. "She has returned. I thought she was dead long ago. He killed her." The witch was shaking, and her words were more to herself than to Elenna and Glorfindel. Suddenly she shook her head and faced the two elves, as if she had only just become aware of them. Her eyes held the wide, haunted look of a small bird when a hawk flies over.  
  
"Thrakatburz!" she cried before crashing to the ground in a dead faint. 


End file.
